<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally Growing Up by GayGothicFanboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000686">Finally Growing Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy'>GayGothicFanboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Night at the Museum (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Trans!Al Capone, Wea is the dankest youtuber out there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia, Wea, Jed, and Octavius have been friends since childhood--now, it's time for them to accept that they're not children anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahkmenrah (Night at the Museum)/Original Male Character(s), Ahkmenrah/Akim(oc), Al Capone (Night at the Museum)/Ivan IV Vasilyevich, Amelia Earhart/Sacajawea (Night at the Museum), Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally Growing Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     "Wea, you really need to stop picking fights with people," Amelia chastised her girlfriend, handing an ice pack to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Sacagawea huffed. "He attacked me! And besides, I still won." She took the ice pack held it to her black-eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Amelia questioned, "Who even started a fight with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Sacagawea told her, "Merriweather Lewis. His dumb-ass friend, William Clark was there cheering him on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Amelia sighed, muttering, "This was definitely not the best birthday gift I could receive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Amelia was a student at her local community college. She didn't quite know what she wanted to do yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Sacagawea on the other hand said that college just wasn't her cup of tea. Wea already made money from being a YouTuber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Sacagawea asked her girlfriend, "So, when are Jed and Octavius coming?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Jed and Octavius were the gay couple that hand been their best-friends since Elementary school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "The same time Ahk show up," Amelia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "I forgot about him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Ahkmenrah was one of the friends Amelia had met at college.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Amelia's phone vibrated. She looked at it, seeing she had one new message from her cousin, Al.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>[Al, 5:31 pm, Thurs.]</b>
</p><p><b>      Happy 21st birthday, Cous.</b> <b>Ivan and I will be there in 20 min.</b></p><p>
  <span>       Al was only sixteen, but by far he was Amelia's favorite cousin.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Ivan was Al's boyfriend. Ivan was quiet, kind, and reserved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Amelia said to her girlfriend, "They'll be here soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Al and Ivan were the first to get there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Amelia pulled Al into a tight embrace when he got through to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Once out of the embrace, Amelia asked Al, "How long have you been wearing your binder?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Al huffed. "Relax, cous. I've only been wearing it for an hour."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Good." She smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Al then smiled. "So, you know how today's your 21st birthday-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Amelia eyed her cousin, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Al continued. "I was thinking maybe you could let me have a little to drink...not enough to make me drunk of course."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Amelia chuckled. "No. Aunt Teresa would kill me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Oh come on!" Al grumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Next to arrive had been Jed and Octavius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Then, finally was Ahkmenrah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          But, Ahk wasn't alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Beside Ahk stood a blond boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         The blond seemed to only be a year younger than Ahk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          "Ahk, who's this?" Amelia asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          "This is my boyfriend, Akim," Ahk said.  He paused. "I hope that's alright I brang him along."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             Amelia smiled. "Yes. It's quite alright."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Hours later into the party, everyone was making up conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Wea had told Jed how she won her battle with Lewis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Jed had laughed, saying, "You're a fighter, alright."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Once Amelia had turned away to do something and then turned back towards the others, she was met by her girlfriend. "Is there something you need, Wea?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Sacagawea smiled faintly as she got down onto one knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Amelia's heart began to beat faster than ever before. "Darling, what are you doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Sacagawea pulled out a small box from behind her back. She opened it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Right inside was exactly what Amelia thought it would be--a ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Amelia Earhart, will you marry me?" Sacagawea asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Jed, Octavius, Ahk, Akim, Al, and Ivan all grew silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Amelia nodded smiling. "Yes."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>